1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disposable container arranged in such a manner that it encloses a liquid condiment, a liquid detergent, liquid cosmetics, liquid medicine or the like before sealing is performed, and in which the content is discharged when the container is folded over and pressure is applied to the container by the palm or the fingers of the hand.
2. Related Art Statement
Hitherto, an ordinary disposable container of the type described above has been arranged in such a manner that a notch for opening the container is formed in its sealed portion as shown in FIG. 7 so that the content is discharged or taken out by tearing up the container from the above-described notch.
However, a major portion of the conventional containers cannot easily be torn up from the notch, causing the following problems to arise:
(1) The content will undesirably fly out at the time of tearing up the container, causing clothes or the like to be contaminated.
(2) In a case of a container for a food, the broken piece will sometimes undesirably come in the food, causing a problem in terms of salinity to arise.
(3) Clothes can be contaminated by the content sticked to the above-described broken piece.
(4) As a returnable container for accommodating a filler or the like which is used by mixing two or more types of liquids, there is no returnable container having a simple opening structure or a simple outlet structure.
As a container capable of overcoming the above-described problems (1) to (3) and displaying a structure with which opening can easily be performed, a structure has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 56-82849. The above-described container is, as shown in FIG. 8, made of flexible sheet material, the peripheral portion of which is sealed up, and arranged in such a manner that it is torn up when the content is taken out, the container being characterized in that the peripheral sealed portion is substantially formed into a V-shape the vertex of which faces inwards. When pressure is applied to the container from outside, the separation first takes place at the vertex of the V-shape seal. The torn-up portion sequentially propagates in a predetermined direction so that the content is caused to be discharged from the container. The trial manufacture and practical tests found a fact that the predetermined portion is not torn up.
That is, the above-described container is arranged in such a manner that pressure is applied to the sealed portion to tear up the V-shaped seal portion. However, the outer line of the sealed portion which discharges the content or from which the content is taken out is arranged to form a V-shape confronting the inside of the container. Therefore, although the vertex of the V-shaped sealed portion can be torn up, the thus-commenced tearing does not propagate along the predetermined route. The longitudinal sealed portion on both sides of the container are undesirably torn up.
Furthermore, it is arranged in such a manner that the sealed portion is torn up with applied pressure so that an opened portion is formed and thereby the content is forcibly discharged. Therefore, the content rapidly flies out through an opened portion formed undesirably immediately after the tear-up opening is formed on the two sides of the sealed portion. Furthermore, another problem arises in that the content cannot easily be discharged to a desired position.
Furthermore, as a disposable container for accommodating a filler or the like which is used by mixing two or more kinds of liquids, there is no disposable container having a simple opening structure or a simple outlet structure.